His Veela Heritage (Traducción)
by SlyPrincess98
Summary: Sí, aquí estoy, es el tropo Draco!Veela. Esa es la cosa con los tropos, lees mucho de ellos y comienzas a pensar en cómo los abordarías. Al menos así pasa conmigo. Esto es solo un poco de fun fluff en que trabajo cuando necesito un descanso de la vida o de mis otros, más complicados, fics. Capítulos cortos, en ocasiones empalagosamente dulces. Han sido advertidos. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Draco siempre supo que era posible, al menos en teoría. Su madre le había contado las viejas historias familiares al arroparlo por las noches, con la misma frecuencia que le leía "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" u otros de sus tantos libros infantiles. Historias de sus ancestros veela, poderosos guerreros que siempre encontraban su verdadero amor, y utilizaban sus extraordinarias habilidades para proteger a sus familias. Tuvieron largas y plenas vidas con muchos hijos, en perfecta armonía con su otra mitad, sus parejas; siempre había un "felices por siempre". De acuerdo con su madre, ser una veela era lo mejor que se podía ser en la vida. Lo que era probablemente por qué las historias de su madre se habían sentido siempre más fantasía que realidad; la realidad no es tan perfecta, lo había sabido incluso de pequeño. Nunca pensó realmente que esas historias se volverían **_su_** realidad. Alcanzó la mayoría de edad en medio de una guerra, la sola idea de que podría estar destinado a tener la perfecta vida descripta en los cuentos de su madre era hilarante.

Así que, cuando comenzaron a suceder cosas que lo distanciarían de sus pares, cosas que lo marcarían como **_otro_** , se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando sobrevivir como para notarlo. Además las historias estaban centradas en lo romántico de ser una veela y dejaban de lado detalles prácticos. No habría sabido qué buscar, si siquiera lo hubiese intentado.

Por ejemplo, no tenía idea de que comía más que el adolescente promedio. Todas las comidas eran servidas por elfos y ellos ciertamente no dirían algo al respecto. Y mientras que él siempre era plenamente consciente de sus alrededores como buen Malfoy/Slytherin, no prestaba atención a las cantidades de comida que sus compañeros consumían, que habría sido información útil. Incluso cuando las cosas fueron a peor, cuando un error podría haber conducido a su muerte y la de su familia y él no tenía apetito, comía constantemente. Nunca se le ocurrió que su cuerpo podía estar preparándose, fortaleciéndose para que, un día, pudiera cambiar a voluntad.

Su ego era ya lo bastante grande cuando las brujas comenzaron prácticamente a arrojársele, y continuaron haciéndolo incluso después de que dejara entrar al colegio a un grupo de psicópatas e intentara matar al director, sólo lo atribuyó a ser un buen partido. Después de todo, su padre tuvo su selección de brujas en su momento, y terminó casado con la más bella de su generación. Era natural que el apuesto heredero Malfoy atrajera todo tipo de posibles novias. Nunca consideró que podría estar desarrollando algún tipo de atractivo fuera de lo común.

Sin embargo, la falta de libido habría sido preocupante en circunstancias normales, pero apenas tenía 16 cuando recibió la Marca Tenebrosa y no podía tomar el riesgo de exponerla en una retozada rápida en un aula vacía. Para cuando su identidad como mortífago se supo había tocado fondo duramente y no estaba interesado, o eso se dijo a sí mismo. No era que no estuviese interesado en chicas, sólo nunca conoció a alguna interesada más allá de un encuentro o dos.

Fue sólo cuando la guerra hubo acabado y él escapó sin ser asesinado, seriamente herido, o encerrado en Azkaban, y aún se sentía del mismo, que empezó a pensar. Debido a su apariencia, sus riquezas, y su apellido (la reputación de los Malfoy no fue tan fuertemente cuestionada en Francia, donde huyó a casa de su primo luego de la guerra), aún tenía una gran variedad de hermosas brujas arrojándosele, pero jamás consideró seriamente aceptar sus ofertas. La sola idea se sentía… incorrecta.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar una meticulosa vocecita en su cabeza que sospechosamente se parecía a la de su madre. Porque una de las cosas que todo mundo sabía acerca de las veelas era que eran seres altamente sexuales, lo que era cierto, pero ella se había asegurado de señalarle que eso no las hacía promiscuas. No, su encanto y naturaleza sexual era para placer y protección de su pareja y nadie más. Finalmente empezó a sospechar que era una veela, y desde antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños que no encontraba a su pareja, seguía programado para rechazar a todas las demás, incluso inconscientemente.

Regresó de Francia cerca de un año más tarde; una vez se aseguró de poder estar en Londres y, más importante, cerca de sus padres sin dejar que su vergüenza y resentimiento le mostraran de un modo abiertamente anti-Slytherin. Su padre estaba descontento con lo que había decidido llamar "el acto de desaparición de Draco" –pese a que ambos padres habían estado enterados de su paradero todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos– y Lucius no hizo el intentó de ocultar su opinión al respecto. Draco lo pasó por alto, y simplemente se distrajo en el hecho de que, repentinamente, era más alto y ancho que su padre, y Lucius no era un hombre pequeño. Sabía que las veelas eran más grandes que la mayoría de los humanos, y su sospecha creció.

Pero no fue hasta esa noche –exactamente dos semanas después del vigésimo aniversario de su nacimiento– que estuvo seguro. Asistía a un evento que era tanto para recaudar fondos como para celebrar el solsticio de verano, representando a la familia Malfoy; parte de su plan para regresar la gloria a su nombre en Gran Bretaña. La notó apenas dio comienzo el cóctel: Hermione Granger, la chica que era inexplicablemente amable con él pese a cuán mal él y su familia la trataron. Era buena no sólo para una civilizada, sino estimulante charla. A ella le importaba un carajo su dinero, y ciertamente no estaba impresionada (o –aún más increíble en su caso– repelida) por su nombre. Era la clase de refrescante compañía que él necesitaba. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió contento al notar que ninguno de sus irritantes y sobreprotectores compañeros estaban a la vista. En realidad, ella estaba haciendo eso que había notado que hacía, intentar camuflarse en el fondo –como si fuera posible– para evitar la atención que cualquier integrante del renombrado Trio de Oro atraía cuando estaban en público.

Hizo su camino hacia ella. En los 14 meses desde su regreso de Francia había notado que ella siempre se sentía como un punto de luz en esos ridículos eventos y una vez que él había reunido el coraje para hablarle (lo que consiguió acercándose sigilosamente, asustándola, y riendo de su nerviosismo; no había sufrido un trasplante de personalidad, después de todo) ella le había dado la razón. Era una conversadora intrigante, y su sola presencia volvía tolerables los eventos antaño interminables.

Fue como si ella sintiera su presencia, porque alzó la mirada y le dedico una tentativa pero agradable sonrisa incluso antes de que cruzara la habitación para alcanzarla. Era ridículo, realmente, porque sólo había tenido un puñado de charlas con ella, o al menos, un puñado de charlas desde que había dejado de pensar en ella como un ser inferior y comenzado a tratarla como un ser humano. A pesar de todo, estaba muy feliz de verla.

Giró en el momento que él le dio alcance, su atención puesta en un mago que aparentemente la solicitaba preguntando con interés por su trabajo en el ministerio, no obstante Draco dudaba del verdadero motivo. Por su postura supo que ella estaba bien. Era constantemente asediada por aquellos que esperaban sacar algún provecho de su estatus como heroína. Hasta el momento Draco no había notado cuánto lo molestaba aquello. Usualmente no se preocupaba por los asuntos de otros.

Soportó la urgencia de gruñir al ofensivo tipo, pero estaba bastante preocupado por aquella peculiar reacción. Estaba concentrado en Hermione. Entonces tocó su codo para atraer su atención y sucedió algo que simplemente fue incapaz de ignorar: su mundo entero se sacudió. Se congelo en su sitio hasta que ella se volteó para enfrentarlo con una tentadora sonrisa.

"Malfoy," exhaló, encontrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Sonaba aliviada, Merlín, ¡sonaba feliz de verlo! Eso era en sí alucinante, pero no fue lo que cambio todo. Había sentido una corriente cuando la tocó, una maravillosa corriente, y de nuevo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Todo su mundo dio una sacudida y él supo que su vida ya no le pertenecía, sino que era de ella. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, así que escupió una miríada de excusas sin sentido y huyo de la habitación antes de que literalmente le surgieran alas. Solo podía desear que ella lo perdonara, que ella lo aceptara.

Cuando niño, incluso cuando adolescente, había estado muy orgulloso respecto a su lugar en la sociedad, su posición como un Malfoy. Ya no era ese pertinaz muchacho ignorante. Era un hombre desesperado, porque era una veela y su pareja era Hermione Granger; la única mujer que tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo verdaderamente feliz era la misma chica a quien había atormentado la mitad de su vida. Sabía que las historias de su madre eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas, el karma era una perra.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/A:** Esto empezó como un ejercicio de redacción. Un poco de juego sin sentido en el que trabajar cuando necesitaba una distracción. Un día miré y me di cuenta que tenía un buen trozo de historia aquí, así que ahora lo comparto. No interferirá con las actualizaciones de "An Unexpected Malfoy". Los capítulos son cortos, probablemente suba el próximo en unas horas porque funcionan más o menos de a pares. ¡Gracias por leer! Ah, y Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **N/T:** Las vacaciones suelen llegar acompañadas de mucho, **_mucho_** tiempo libre, y este año he decidido aprovecharlo y comenzar lo que sería mi primer proyecto. He echado sobre mis hombros la tarea de traducir este fic con una temática que sólo he leído una vez en los años que llevo en el fandom, y que en mi opinión ha sido de las más atrapantes: Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja.

La historia la encontré de casualidad, y me encantó para ser un primer proyecto así que… ¡aquí la tienen! El link de la historia original lo pueden encontrar en mi lista de favoritos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Hermione estaba inquieta; no parecía capaz de tranquilizarse. Desde que la secretaria del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le había informado que Draco Malfoy –de todas las personas– había agendado una cita con ella había estado tensa. No que estuviese asustada de él, jamás lo había estado, y estaba convencida que había cambiado dese la guerra, pero no encontraba una razón por la que él había hecho una cita con ella. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Solo podía pensar en la forma en que se había alejado de ella con aparente terror el día del evento un par de meses atrás, que había sido la última vez que lo vio, e imaginar qué podría querer de su infravalorado y difamado departamento. Además, ¿Por qué había escogido la cita con ella, específicamente? Ni siquiera era la jefa. Pese a que los Malfoy habían bajado algunos escalones en la sociedad desde la guerra aun poseía la influencia para reunirse con la mayoría de los jefes de departamento en el ministerio, él la había pedido a ella.

La verdad era que tenía un pequeño crush en Draco –no, **_Malfoy_** , corrigió al excesivamente familiar pensamiento– desde que ser acercó a ella durante uno de los eventos que, desafortunadamente, se habían convertido en un elemento común en su vida posguerra, y había reído con naturalidad cuando di un brinco por la sorpresa. Había continuado entreteniéndola con su ingeniosa conversación por el resto de la velada, o al menos hasta que Ron protestó y la alejó. Pero había disfrutado su compañía en varias ocasiones desde entonces y odiaba pensar que había perdido su buena opinión por alguna razón desconocida. Aunque, cuando comenzó a estimar su opinión calló e intentó no profundizar demasiado el asunto. Supuso que, siendo honesta, se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente apuesto y ser capaz de tener su atención era bastante fascinante; en conclusión, su compañía la halagaba. Su huida de ella y esa fortuita entrevista la ponían nerviosa. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Llegó en medio de su confusión interior, creando un remolino de actividad como siempre; la mayoría de las empleadas de su departamento no eran maestras en el arte de la sutileza. No que ella lo fuera, pero la guerra le había enseñado algunas cosas. No sabía si reír o morir de vergüenza mientras sus compañeras saltaban para echar una mirada al infame, alto y rubio mago. De hecho, podía oír las conversaciones en murmullos, especulando el motivo por el que él estaría en sus oficinas. Le ahorró el problema de hacerla decidir cómo responder avanzando a zancadas dentro de su oficina antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, cerrando la puerta tras sí y arreglándoselas para dejarse caer grácilmente en una de sus rígidas, rectas sillas para visitantes.

"Luces bien, Hermione," dijo, como si irrumpiera en su oficina y la saludara con tanta familiaridad todos los días.

La mirada en su rostro mientras la examinaba, sin intentar disimular su apreciación, sorprendentemente halagador y la hizo sonrojar.

"Gracias," no pudo más que responder, recatadamente, aunque su cerebro se sentía enloquecer al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, "Al igual que tú," agregó.

Y lo hacía; tenían 20 –había terminado ya de crecer– pero estaba segura que Draco era más alto cada vez que lo veía, y más guapo, increíblemente. Quería tocarlo y se odiaba un poco por ello, usualmente no era tan superficial. Y aunque últimamente había comenzado a disfrutar su compañía, no importaba porque no había una sola persona que amara que pudiera entenderlo, especialmente porque ni ella misma lo hacía. Él podría no ser el horrible niño de antes, pero era un mortífago. Ella se arregló para ver más allá de eso durante los dos años desde que la guerra había terminado, pero sabía que Harry, y especialmente Ron, lo encontraron imposible. Tenía que terminar con ese tonto crush.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Malfoy? Honestamente, me sorprendió ver que habías hecho una cita," preguntó, su voz sonando falsamente alegre, en su opinión.

Lo observó encogerse y notó que mientras estaba tan guapo como siempre, ella se había equivocado, porque realmente no lucía bien. Podría ser hermoso, pero no lucía sano, de hecho se veía exhausto. Pese a estar impecablemente vestido y su cabello arreglado de forma descuidada habían círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su postura estaba hundida, y además, su particular sonrisa falsa estaba ausente. Lo vio respirar profundamente y removerse en la silla, Hermione tuvo que resistir la urgencia de reaccionar con amabilidad. Había estado cerca de ese hombre en muchas y diferentes situaciones, incluyendo algunas terribles, pero nunca lo había visto incómodo. Automáticamente la puso en guardia.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de las veelas?" preguntó eventualmente.

Se relajó sutilmente, por muy inesperado que fuera no era algo que no pudiese manejar.

"¡Oh! Bueno, lamento decírtelo pero has venido al lugar equivocado, no están bajo nuestra jurisdicción y no sé mucho por mi cuenta. He intentado investigar un poco, por supuesto, por curiosidad, pero no conseguí demasiado, son bastante reservadas," balbuceó, como cada vez que se encontraba excitada o nerviosa, y se sentía un poco de ambas en ese momento.

Él rió entre dientes y el sonido fue directo a su ingle, para su mortificación. La escudriñó tras su flequillo, porque se había revuelto el cabello con timidez. ¿Timidez? ¿Quién era él y qué había hecho con Draco Malfoy?

"No te lo pregunté como Subjefe del departamento," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello le alegró por un instante. ¿Por qué iría a su lugar de trabajo para preguntar qué sabía de las veelas, de todas las criaturas, sólo para decirle que realmente no tenía que ver con su trabajo?

"¿Estás diciendo que es una pregunta personal?" inquirió tímidamente.

Él sólo asintió.

"Pero estoy trabajando," dijo tontamente.

Él rió entre dientes de nuevo.

"Pensé que dirías eso, por lo que decidí hacer la cita cerca de la hora del almuerzo. ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar?"

"¿Quieres llevarme a almorzar?" cuestionó.

Él asintió.

"¿Para hablar de veelas?"

Asintió de nuevo.

"Um, de acuerdo, no tengo otros planes," frunció el ceño, "pero ¿por qué el ardid de la cita? ¿Por qué no simplemente me pediste almorzar contigo?"

"No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarías. No sabía dónde vivías y no quería solo enviar una lechuza," confesó.

Pensó aquello por un momento y sus labios se torcieron con diversión.

"Si estaba decidida a rechazarte, querías que lo hiciera en persona," conjeturó.

Él encogió los hombros tímidamente.

"Tienes un puñetero corazón gryffindoriano, si estaba sentado aquí frente a ti pensé que te sería más difícil decir 'no'".

"Muy Slytherin," dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

"Esta en mi sangre," dijo él e inmediatamente palideció; la miró, claramente aterrado, "¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir nada con eso!" soltó.

Frunció el ceño, perpleja por su reacción. ¿Acaso estaba disculpándose por hacer un inocente comentario sobre la sangre? No sabía cómo responder a eso de otra forma que restándole importancia.

"¡Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? Vámonos antes de que me convenza que fuiste raptado por extraterrestres o algo," rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

"¿Extraterrestres?" inquirió incrédulo.

"Es cosa de muggles," le aseguró, "no te preocupes," agregó, a falta de una buena explicación, que requeriría demasiadas referencias a la cultura que él no entendería.

"Sé que todo esto suena muy extraño ahora, pero te aseguro que es importante," dijo solemnemente, deteniéndola por el brazo cuando estaban por salir de la oficina.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, tenía que admitir que se encontraba intrigada, pero no era tonta y no veía razón para que sudara, especialmente para que estuviese tan estresado y serio. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

"En un futuro puedes solo enviar una lechuza".

Estuvo cerca de suspirar de alivio cuando por fin él hizo algo que esperaba y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Anotado".

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/A:** Bueno, Hermione está cerca de recibir una sorpresa. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo en las últimas horas! Subiré dos capítulos más en unos días, solo necesitan editarse. No estoy segura de si continuaré actualizando así, uno tras otro de esta forma pero por ahora tiene sentido. ¡Gracias a todos!

 **N/T:** ¡Segundo capítulo! Espero tener listos dos más la próxima semana, según el éxito de la historia. No la abandonaré, por supuesto, pero me tomaré algo más de tiempo para actualizar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Draco nunca había estado tan nervioso; aterrorizado más veces de las que podía contar gracias a algunos parientes chiflados y al Señor Tenebroso, pero ¿nervioso? Los Malfoy no sentían nervios. Luego de la revelación inicial de su estatus como veela, y la de Hermione como su pareja, estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuera para estar con ella. Pero entonces, luego de reflexionar y un arranque de altruismo sin precedentes, lo reconsideró.

Se dio cuenta que cualquier relación que hubiese entre ellos solo lo beneficiaría a él. Ella era una estrella en ascenso en el ministerio y en la sociedad mágica británica, en tanto que su propia reputación y apellido tenían oscuras manchas con la forma de la espantosa marca del Lord. Tenía una cicatriz en su antebrazo para recordarle ese hecho todos los días. Por encima de eso, esos dos patanes que ella llamaba mejores amigos lo despreciaban, y los Weasley odiaban a su familia; había grandes posibilidades de que ninguno de ellos lo aceptara y ella perdiera muchas de las personas por las que se preocupaba en el mundo mágico si se enredaba con él. También, por supuesto, estaban los recuerdos de la horrible forma en que él y su familia la trataron en el pasado, y como sus padres podrían continuar haciéndolo en el futuro. ¿Cómo podría pedirle que soportara todo eso? Era simple, no podía.

Su resolución duró unas pocas semanas. Pero entonces la realidad de estar solo por el resto de lo que podía esperar, como mago y como veela, sería una muy larga vida lo golpeó; la idea de añorarla desde lejos, verla enamorada de otro hombre, tal vez con una familia, era demasiado con lo que lidiar, y se dijo que al menos se aseguraría que ella supiera que tenía elección.

Le diría de sus nuevas habilidades, de su conexión, le haría saber que nadie podría amarla como él. Le explicaría que estaban destinados a tener hermosos, brillantes, mágicamente dotados niños; y que su familia podía tener el mundo si ella lo quisiera (porque por muy Gryffindor que ella fuera, habían asistido juntos a la escuela y sabia cuan ambiciosa era). Le dejaría decidir si lo valía, y que él haría cualquier cosa en su poder para que así fuera.

Comenzó a formular un plan, la mejor forma de decírselo. No verla era… difícil. Así que, como un tonto enamorado, merodeaba por el ministerio ocasionalmente, solo para tener un breve vistazo de ella, y estaba agradecido de ser excelente acechando porque si alguien hubiese notado qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo habría muerto de vergüenza in situ.

Fue difícil acostumbrarse a la nueva desesperación que sentía hacia ella, y seguir siendo el reservado sangre pura que siempre había sido. Era como tener una personalidad dividida, una actitud para con ella y otra para con el resto del mundo. Todo y nada había cambiado.

Le había tomado un vergonzosamente largo tiempo desarrollar el plan que estaba poniendo en marcha, porque requería ir al mundo muggle, vestir ropa muggle, e interactuar con muggles. No sabía cómo hacer nada de eso, al menos no sin poner seriamente en riesgo el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, o parecer un idiota frente a la única mujer que le interesaba impresionar. Pero no podían reunirse en el mundo mágico, los dos juntos, solos, llamarían demasiado la atención, no podrían tener una conversación privada. Finalmente reclutó a una amiga de su primo que era mestiza –porque no conocía personalmente a nadie que supiera de muggles– para ayudarlo, y ella gentilmente le aconsejó y respondió pacientemente todas sus preguntas.

Así era como había llegado allí, sentado en un pequeño restaurante italiano frente a una bruja a quien había molestado por años y que ahora tenía su felicidad futura en sus pequeñas manos. Si estaba sorprendida de que la hubiese llevado allí no dijo nada. De cualquier forma, no había pasado por alto su mirada de asombro cuando él se había quitado las prendas exteriores antes de salir del ministerio para revelar una camisa y pantalones que Marion le había asegurado, eran apropiados para la hora y el restaurante. Y tampoco había pasado por alto la mirada de apreciación que había seguido mientras sus ojos barrían su cuerpo. Sabía que era un mago apuesto, y lo bastante vanidoso al respecto para simplemente esperar que las brujas se sintieran atraídas por él. Pero la calidez que había florecido en su pecho cuando vio a Hermione admirarlo era nueva, y por primera vez se dejó creer que quizás eso podía funcionar.

"Entonces, ¿Qué sabes de las veelas?" repitió su anterior pregunta una vez que sus bebidas fueron servidas y sus órdenes tomadas.

Estaba feliz por no tener que preocuparse por mantener la voz baja, entre todas las otras cosas por las que debía preocuparse. Tenía planes de lanzar un hechizo de privacidad para que pudiesen hablar sin problemas, pero ella se había adelantado y había conjurado algo que no pudo reconocer. Con algo de presión admitió que era una invención propia, para situaciones como esa. Su admiración por ella creció. Si solo pudiera convencerla de ser suya, podrían lograr lo que sea.

"Realmente quieres hablar de veelas, ¿huh?" dijo, con una expresión de diversión.

Dio un asentimiento brusco.

"Bueno, déjame ver," tomó un sorbo de vino, luciendo pensativa, "como dije, son muy reservadas. Tienen un encanto que las hace casi irresistibles para el sexo opuesto, excepto para aquellos con fuertes barreras mentales o que están profundamente enamorados, y mientras que pueden elevarlo al punto de convertirlo en arma, siempre está presente en algún grado. Son bastante fuertes, y capaces de lograr una transformación durante la cual su fuerza se incrementa y sus alas son resistentes a la magia. Son venenosas. Y tienen una pareja de por vida a la cual son completamente devotas, la pareja de una veela es muy afortunada," finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos entornados, como preguntándole si había pasado el examen.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Solo Hermione Granger clasificaría eso como 'no saber demasiado'.

"Hermione, eso mucho más de lo que la mayoría conoce".

Ella agachó la cabeza, intentando esconderse tras la copa, y se sonrojó.

"Bueno, la abuela de Fleur Weasley era una vela. Fleur es realmente una persona encantadora cuando la conoces, pero le gusta escucharse hablar. Tenía curiosidad, así que aproveché eso y le pregunté, ella parecía feliz de contarme…," bajó la voz tímidamente, y se encogió de hombros.

Su Slytherin interior se regocijo con aquella muestra de astucia de su compañera. Debió saberlo, estaban literalmente hechos el uno para el otro. O quizás, él estaba hecho para ella, dado que era ocho meses y medio mayor que él. Era una idea interesante. Una que, antes del asunto de la veela, habría rechazado siquiera considerar.

"¿Qué hay de la apariencia? ¿Sabes algo de eso?," presionó, pensando que sería más fácil para ella aceptar su secreto si lo descubría por sí misma.

"Bueno, además de a belleza sobrenatural," dijo sarcásticamente, "son altas, con un distintivo cabello platinado-"

Se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos amplios, su boca abierta y él pudo ver prácticamente como lo descifraba. Esa era su chica inteligente. Tuvo que estirarse sobre la mesa utilizando sus nuevos y mejorados reflejos de relámpago para atrapar la copa de vino que se le había caído debido al shock. Ella solo lo miro fijamente antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

"¡Pero eres un sangre pura!," exclamó en un susurro.

"Sí," respondió calmado, "ese uno de los conceptos erróneos acerca de las veelas, que somos una especie aparte que simplemente es capaz de reproducirse con humanos como los duendes o los gigantes. No lo somos, es más como un conjunto de habilidades que solo se manifiestan cada pocas generaciones cuando es necesario, y viene de familia".

"Como la metamorfomagia y animagia," dijo ella inmediatamente.

Ah, su brillante bruja, ¿Cómo pudo verla como algo menos que completamente magnifica? Se forzó a calmarse, no quería asustarla, o peor, ponerse en vergüenza con su entusiasmo.

"Sí, aunque más como la metamorfomagia, porque es una habilidad natural, mientras que uno tiene que trabajar para convertirte en animago, aunque hayas nacido con la habilidad para transformarte," explico, poniendo a un lado sus pensamientos para no sentirse más tentado a arrastrarla sobre la mesa hasta sus brazos.

Ella se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y bebió de la copa ausentemente, claramente perdida en su mente.

"No es de extrañar que tu madre sea tan hermosa," meditó.

Rió entre dientes y la asustó, aparentemente había olvidado que él estaba allí mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Usualmente se habría sentido ofendido, pero le gustaba tanto aquella bruja que solo lo encontró adorable.

"Ella no es realmente una veela. Tiene la apariencia, pero nunca manifestó alguna habilidad. Aunque creo que muchos diría que tiene un cierto encanto. Además, viene de su lado de la familia".

"La magia transfigurativa es impresionante en esa familia," apuntó.

Solo asintió. Los Black tenían un animago y dos metamorfomagos, y ahora una veela, todo en un par de generaciones, lo cual era notable. Pero el hecho de que dos de ellos habían sido asesinados y uno había quedado huérfano por una guerra en la cual él y Hermione habían peleado en lados opuestos era cuanto menos difícil, y no podía encontrar algo que decir al respecto. Hubo un silencio elocuente. Ella se perdió en su mente de nuevo y cuando finalmente alzo la mirada parpadeó seriamente.

"Bien, todo es esto es muy interesante, lo admito," dijo eventualmente, "y amaría hurgar en tu cerebro si me dejas, pero tengo que preguntar: ¿Por qué me has traído a almorzar al Londres muggle, de todos los lugares, para decirme que eres una veela?"

Ahí estaba, el momento de la verdad.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, de una veela teniendo una pareja a la cual él o ella sería completamente devota? También procura recordar que admitiste que esa persona seria muy afortunada."

Le sostuvo la mirada por algunos interminables segundos. Vio el momento en que ella lo entendió y se sintió aliviado. Pero entonces ella estalló en carcajadas y su corazón cayó en picada hasta su estómago.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/A:** ¡Como siempre gracias por los favoritos, seguidos y reviews, me brindan mucha alegría! Me disculpo por el momento de suspenso, pero quería pasar al punto de vista de Hermione así podemos ver qué esta pensando, y estará listo en unas horas. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, rompió en una risa histérica porque Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle que era una veela, y aún más increíble, había insinuado que ella era su pareja. Su mente se esforzaba inútilmente y reír era la única catarsis que había encontrado para semejante afirmación. ¿Era ridículo, no? Quizás estaba alucinando. Era tan buena explicación como cualquier otra, ¿no? Ciertamente más plausible que ella y **_Malfoy_** , de entre todos, destinados el uno al otro.

Su risa habría continuado por mucho más si la mesera no hubiese aparecido con sus platos. Se controló, secó sus ojos, y finalmente se giró hacia Draco. Lucia… bastante herido, así que quizás no era una alucinación. Instantáneamente se sintió culpable.

"¡Malfoy, lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! Es solo que, si estas en lo correcto con respecto a esto entonces el universo tiene una mierda por sentido del humor."

Él solo la miraba, impasible.

"No hay un 'si', Granger", prácticamente escupió su apellido, "tú eres mi pareja. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la información, pero es un hecho," se burló.

Volvió a su asiento y lo miró, meditando su respuesta.

"Bien," bromeó fríamente luego de hacerlo esperar algunos largos minutos, "él está de regreso."

"Discúlpame," arrastró las palabras con aire burlón, "¿a quién te estás refiriendo?"

"El verdadero tú," dijo, "el bastardo engreído con quien fui a escuela. Honestamente, estoy aliviada, tanta inquietud y nerviosismo estaban comenzando a asustarme," fue sincera, torciendo levemente los labios esperando que aquello suavizara su severo comentario.

¿Quién habría pensado que ella estaría feliz por un recordatorio de su propensión a ser un imbécil? Sus labios se curvaron en respuesta y dejó escapar el aire, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"También yo," admitió él.

"¿Estás-" se cortó y lo estudió cuidadosamente, "¿estas **_asustado_** de mí?" preguntó sin creérselo, una vez que estudió su conducta y sus posibles motivos.

Ahora se arrepentía seriamente de haber reído, no era propio de ella ser tan insensible. Él suspiró y se pasó otra mano por el cabello, a ese paso terminaría siendo tan revoltoso como el de ella.

"Hermione, es posible que no entiendas cuánto poder tienes sobre mí. No soy un tonto, recuerdo lo horrible que fui contigo por años. Sé cuánto nos odiábamos, cuánto me odian aun Potter y Weasley, y que tú te interpondrías entre una maldición asesina y ellos. Sé cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto salga bien para mí, consideré incluso no acercarme a ti por ello; he ahí mi nerviosismo e inquietud.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Alto, ¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino aquello? No se suponía que Draco Malfoy tuviera algún efecto en ella. Solo tenía un ligero enamoramiento, uno que tenía toda la intención de superar. Exceptuando que ese enamoramiento era del hombre que ahora afirmaba, esencialmente, ser su otra mitad. Vaya. Tomó una profunda respiración.

"Creo que necesitas explicarme esto, cómo sabes que supuestamente soy tu pareja, y lo que significa, exactamente," dijo con firmeza, había sobrevivido a una guerra permaneciendo en calma y usando la lógica. Podría con esto también.

Podría afirmar que él quería protestar por el uso de la palabra 'supuestamente' pero contuvo visiblemente su réplica.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el evento del solsticio de verano?" preguntó en su lugar.

"Sería un poco difícil de olvidar, prácticamente saliste corriendo, ¡pasé toda la noche intentando averiguar qué había hecho para ofenderte!" dijo con una pequeña risa, aunque en el momento había estado verdaderamente preocupada.

Él le brindo una ligera sonrisa y se estiró el brazo sobre la mesa en busca de su mano, pero dudó antes de tomarla y, en su lugar, dejó caer la propia sobre el almidonado mantel.

"Lo siento por eso, no hiciste nada mal. Las veelas alcanzan la madurez después que la mayoría de los magos y brujas, cuando cumplimos 20 nuestras habilidades pueden manifestarse, pero se requiere un alto estrés u otro evento importante en la vida para forzarlas a hacerlo. Es el equivalente de la magia accidental en una veela, puedes ser lo suficientemente mayor para practicar la magia pero no puedes hacerlo conscientemente, algo tiene que forzarte a hacerlo. Bueno, algo tiene que provocar la manifestación de las habilidades que permiten a una veela transformarse la primera vez, y no hay un evento más importante en su vida que encontrar a su pareja, es el instinto de proteger y reclamar, ya ves. Obviamente, nos habíamos encontrado muchas veces antes, pero era la primera vez que te veía desde que era capaz de reconocerte como mi compañera. Si lo recuerdas, el evento fue el 21 de junio, mi vigésimo cumpleaños fue el 5. Salí de la habitación esa noche porque pensé que era un sitio inapropiado para que me brotaran alas."

"¿Pero cómo sabes que era yo, y no alguien o algo más?" alegó, era algo demasiado imposible de creer.

"No es algo en lo que puedas equivocarte, realmente," murmuró, más que nada para sí mismo, "¿puedo mostrarte algo?"

Ella asintió.

"Necesito tu mano," dijo, estirándose sobre la mesa.

Ella le tendió una y él la envolvió entre las suyas, de repente se vio envuelta por calidez y felicidad, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, todo en su lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron placenteramente, y luego se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Qué es eso?" jadeó.

"Nuestra magia," dijo con otra de sus magníficas medias sonrisas.

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Digo, puedo sentir mi magia cuando me concentro en ello y algunas veces cuando estoy realmente emocionada, y Harry, hemos sido cercanos por tanto tiempo que puedo sentir cuando está cerca, pero nunca había oído de algo como esto," preguntó, agitada como siempre que se topaba con algo que no podía explicar.

Él frunció el ceño y tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que le disgustaba la idea de ella teniendo una conexión con Harry. Bueno, aquello era duro para él. Por suerte simplemente respondió su pregunta.

"Nuestra magia llama a la del otro, y la proximidad la hace cantar, o así lo describe uno de mis ancestros, en todo caso," explicó.

"¿Uno de tus ancestros?" cuestionó.

"Mis ancestros que se manifestaron como veelas llevaron diarios para ayudar a las futuras generaciones. Solo pueden ser leídos por las veelas en la familia y sus parejas vinculadas. Si aún no hubiese estado seguro de que eras mi pareja cuando leí los diarios habría despejado cualquier duda, todos ellos describen lo que sentí cuando nos tocamos esa noche como la reacción de una veela encontrando a su compañera."

Hermione se animó ante eso.

"¡¿Puedo verlos?!"

Él rió entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que estarías interesada en los libros. Y lo siento, pero no. se supone que está bajo una protección de mi familia, no serás capaz de acceder a ellos hasta que estemos enlazados y tú seas, por tanto, una de nosotros," explicó con una mirada compasiva, "Si nos enlazamos, de hecho," agregó apresuradamente.

"Oh," respondió abatida, "¿Qué significa eso exactamente, enlazados?"

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y se pasó una mano por el cabello nuevamente. Probablemente eso no era una buena señal.

"Tenemos relaciones y te muerdo, inyectándote mi veneno y sellando así la unión que nuestra magia ha creado," confesó con prisa.

"¡Tienes que morderme!" chilló horrorizada.

Tal vez su educación muggle se evidenciara en una reacción tan negativa a algo que probablemente sería clasificado como un antiguo ritual mágico, pero no le importó, simplemente sonaba incorrecto. Trató de alejar su mano de él, pero era mucho más fuerte y fácilmente la mantuvo atrapada entre las de él y comenzó a dibujar tranquilizadores círculos en su palma.

"Sé que suena bastante barbárico, pero tengo entendido que es una íntima y extremadamente placentera experiencia. Y además es algo que nunca haría sin tu permiso," dijo muy seriamente, manteniendo su mirada todo el tiempo, alzando luego su mano hasta los labios y presionando un beso en el interior de su muñeca, antes de dejarla ir finalmente.

Ella tembló de placer y sintió todo su rechazo desaparecer con ese simple gesto. Quizás había algo en esa loca 'teoría de la pareja' suya. Oh, a quién quería engañar, no podía negar la conexión que sentía con él.

"¿Y qué si nunca te lo pido?" preguntó, su rechazo podía haber desaparecido, pero eso no significaba que estuviera lista para confiar su vida a Draco Malfoy basándose solamente en su palabra y el hecho que se sintió maravilloso sostener su mano.

"Esa es tu elección. Si hoy decides nunca verme de nuevo lo aceptaré," dijo, obviamente con dificultad.

Ella sintió una casi abrumadora necesidad de confortarlo, pero la reprimió para poder finalizar la conversación.

"Pero ¿qué significa eso para ti?" presionó.

Él le dio una cuidadosa mirada antes de empezar a hablar.

"Nunca me enamoraré de nadie que no sea tú. Preferiría vivir mi vida solo si me caso será porque decida que quiero compañía y encuentre una mujer a quien le tenga cariño y que esté bien sabiendo que jamás la amaré realmente, o porque mis padres me obliguen a casarme para continuar a línea Malfoy. Aunque sería estúpido de su parte porque no seré capaz de embarazar a ninguna bruja, mi magia no me permitirá procrear con nadie excepto mi pareja. Te extrañare, pero quiero que seas feliz y si no lo eres conmigo entonces quiero que lo intentes y lo seas en otro lugar."

"Así que el destino de la familia Malfoy depende de mí," preguntó secamente.

Él asintió, el cansancio que había notado en su oficina repentinamente regresó a su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había mejorado su apariencia al estar en su cercanía hasta que esa mejoría se desvaneció.

"Irónico," apuntó.

Él resoplo en acuerdo.

"Y sin presión," agregó sarcásticamente.

Honestamente, era algo terrible, él estaba a su merced. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan nervioso.

"No lo dije para presionarte," dijo, serio, "lo dije porque lo preguntaste y jamás te mentiría."

Ella asintió.

"Y te dejaré sola, si es lo que deseas," se inclinó al frente y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, alzando su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, "pero debes saber que nadie te amará como yo. Si lo permites te adoraré velaré por ti como ningún hombre podría. Nuestros hijos serán tesoros invaluables. Nuestra familia será mi todo. Está en mi mano brindarles lo que quiera, y protegerlos de aquellos que se atrevan siquiera a considerar dañarlos. Te daría el mundo en bandeja de plata. Y si solo me dieras la oportunidad, te lo probaré."

Se había acercado mientras hablaba y ella se estremeció ante sus palabras y el ronco tono de su voz. Quería inclinarse más y cortar la distancia entre ellos. Quería rodear la mesa y entregarse a sus brazos. Pero se resistió, porque no creía ser capaz de decirle 'no' incluso si quisiera, y eso la atemorizaba.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/A:** A todos, el apoyo a esta historia es maravilloso. ¡Gracias por los favoritos, seguidos y reviews y por hacer esto tan divertido para mí! La respuesta al último capítulo me ha tenido escribiendo, es literalmente una inspiración. Mas este domingo si las cosas salen bien. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **N/T:** Estoy aquí de nuevo, como prometí. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia esta semana, es muy importante para mí, y me hace muy feliz ver que está agradando al público. Y ah, vi que alguien por ahí me comentó que la sinopsis no es muy llamativa, y me disculpo por ello. Es la sinopsis de la autora, no quise hacer una propia porque no se me da precisamente bien, y porque no estaba segura de hacerlo sin dar un GRAN spoiler, sin querer.

Trataré de actualizar nuevamente el sábado, o antes, según se de mi agenda. Si no es el sábado será el lunes o martes. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Draco no sabía que era posible porque las lechuzas eran criaturas especialmente resistentes, pero a los largo de los siguientes días Hermione agotó a su lechuza personal, Aeolus, debido al volumen de su correspondencia, y el tuvo que recurrir a las lechuzas de la familia para comunicarse con ella. Gracias engreimiento de su padre la mansión contaba con una lechucería llena de aves discretas y eficientes, incluso en esos días cuando la comunicación entre los Malfoy y el mundo exterior era escasa la mayoría del tiempo. No podía descifrar como escribía las cartas tan rápido, a menos que estuviese usando una vuela-pluma, pero él pensaba que eso no era común en ella; sentiría que tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en su escritura como lo hacía con todo lo demás (cuando tenía pensamientos como ese, que era con mayor frecuencia cada vez, se daba cuenta de cuan atentamente la había observado incluso sin saberlo, y se preguntó si su hostigamiento hacia ella no habría sido una forma subconsciente de acercársele. No tenía problemas ignorando a todos los otros estudiantes nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts. ¿Habría sabido todo ese tiempo, de forma instintiva, que ella era especial?)

Desafortunadamente para él, mientras más información le brindaba, nada recibía a cambio, solo más preguntas. Trato de no preocuparse por el karma. Preguntaba cosas que él ni siquiera había considerado y luego pedía aclaraciones de sus aclaraciones. Él insinuó, en más de una ocasión, que las discusiones serias más efectivas y ciertamente más eficientes en persona, pero ella le ignoro deliberadamente. Sospechaba que la había asustado con sus crudas palabras en el restaurante, había emprendido una rápida retirada luego de su almuerzo y ni siquiera le había permitido acompañarla de regreso al ministerio, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que asegurarse que ella había entendido.

También se preguntó si era difícil para ella permanecer alejada de él. Si sentiría siquiera una fracción de la necesidad de permanecer a su alrededor como él lo hacía con ella. Los diarios aseguraban que lo haría, así que debería, habían estado en lo correcto con todo lo demás. Pero de nuevo, ¿no había sido Hermione Granger la excepción a cualquier otra regla que él hubiese aprendido? ¡Merlín, por lo que sabía ella solo estaba escribiéndole porque era una fuente de curiosidad intelectual para ella! E incluso si sintiera algo por él, sabía que era testaruda y el que mantuviera su distancia no era una sorpresa, se consoló. También se recordó que no esperaba ser aceptado por ella, y ciertamente no de inmediato. Ella buscaba la verdad, su compañera; necesitaba tiempo para reunir todos los hechos. Por lo tanto, intentó no insistir demasiado en ello, antes de empezar a desesperar. Se estaba volviendo vergonzosamente melodramático y solo podía esperar que los años de práctica enmascarando sus emociones evitaran que alguien se diera cuenta, aunque dudaba ser capaz de ocultarlo de su pareja. Si es que alguna vez accedía a verlo de nuevo. Sí, no estaba aterrado, para nada.

La única cosa que le retenía de decir 'al demonio,' y solo aparecerse en su oficina del ministerio de nuevo era el hecho de saber que ella no lo deseaba, y la única necesidad más fuerte que estar con ella era hacerla feliz. Había sido un reto aceptar –para un hombre que había sido un niño muy mimado y egoísta– que su felicidad seria por siempre su primera prioridad, incluso si significaba el propio sufrimiento. También sabía que nada lo haría más feliz que si ella le permitiera ser quien la hiciera feliz. Era un idiota enamorado y todo lo que podía hacer era continuar respondiendo sus preguntas y esperar.

Estaba un poco sorprendido por el nivel de interés en la transformación en sí. Quería detalles complejos acerca de cómo se sentía, preguntando si era como beber poción multijugos. Se sintió conmovido cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba preocupada de que fuera doloroso para él, especialmente considerando que ella había sido el catalizador de su primer cambio. Calmo sus miedos, y explico que era algo así como una transformación por multijugos excepto que venía de adentro, en cambio la poción actuaba en la propia magia para forzar la transformación, de forma que no existía la incomodidad asociada al consumo de esa poción en particular. Admitió que le tomo tres días calmarse lo suficiente para regresar a su forma normal luego de la forzosa primera transformación, pero que ahora podía hacerlo a voluntad, aunque sentía el impulso de cambiar cuando sus emociones se alteraban. Si sentía que ella estaba en alguna clase de peligro sospechaba que tendría problemas para refrenar la transformación, consideran que su seguridad y felicidad eran su raison d' etre.*

Quería saberlo todo acerca de sus sentidos incrementados. Propuso algunos experimentos que podrían usar para probar los límites de sus nuevas habilidades (eso lo animó, claramente quería involucrarse y él le dejaría usarlo como conejillo todo el día si significaba pasar tiempo con ella). Quiso saber hasta qué punto había experimentado con su encanto. Era casi interminable. Estaba frustrado, entretenido, y extrañamente excitado. Solo esperaba que su insaciable sed de conocimiento aplicase a otras áreas.

Hasta que, luego de dos días de cartas preguntando acerca de **_él_** , noto que deliberadamente evitaba hablar de **_ellos._** Finalmente, preguntó de manera tentativa qué pensaban sus padres acerca de todo eso, especialmente de ella siendo su pareja, (el tono de su carta gritaba cautela, prácticamente) y por la fuerza le recordó cuan delicada era su situación. No estaba seguro que alguno de los dos tuviese una sola persona en sus vidas que les diera el visto bueno si decidían continuar con una relación. Para él eso era como un contratiempo menor, pero debía ser un sacrificio demasiado grande para ella. Se tragó su miedo mientras respondía la carta. Admitió no haberle comentado a sus padres aun porque creía firmemente que debía decirle primero a ella, y que le dejaría decidir cómo proceder. Antes de la guerra habría sido extraño que se encerrase en su ala de la Mansión por días y probablemente habría sido descubierto, pero en esos días no era inusual y sus padres permanecían ignorantes de sus nuevas habilidades, y especialmente de su pareja.

Cuando ella le pido que especulara acerca de sus reacciones le dijo que estarían satisfechos; las veelas eran raras y poderosas, especialmente los machos, él era probablemente el primero en Gran Bretaña en siglos. Estaba mucho menos seguro de sus reacciones para con ella. Simplemente no sabía si la condición de veela les influenciaría o si aun así se negarían a aceptar a una nacida de muggles en la familia. Dejo muy claro, sin embargo, que permanecería a su lado sin importar lo que ellos pensaran, y que no había sido difícil escoger, pues su devoción hacia ella era inexorable.

Cuando señalo lo extraño que resultaba que ella, entre todas las personas, fuese su pareja, él admitió haberlo pensado en un principio. Pero luego de considerarlo mejor se dio cuenta que tenía sentido. Era desafortunado que hubiesen tenido tal combativa historia, pero eso había sido resultado de las circunstancias más que un indicador de su incompatibilidad. Ambos eran inteligentes, los numero uno y dos de sus clases en todas su estadía en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo sabía que a ella le gustaba leer –gracias a la obsesión de la prensa con el renombrado 'Trío de Oro' tras la guerra– y aunque era más discreto al respecto, él también era un bibliófilo. Tenía el presentimiento que su optimismo Gryffindor temperaría el cinismo de Slytherin, y la despreocupada actitud de él pondría freno a la conducta dominante de ella. Ya no se preocupaba por el estatus de sangre, y mientras que a sus padres les disgustaría que ella fuese nacida de muggles, el realmente creía que era tiempo de diversificar el linaje. Sencillamente había demasiado pocos sangre pura para continuar casándose entre ellos. Ella era una de las brujas más brillantes y poderosas en las últimas generaciones, tenía sentido que su naturaleza veela se sintiera atraída hacia ella y que estuvieran destinados a traer niños poderosos, dotados, a un mundo que había sido gravemente afectado por tres diferentes guerras durante el pasado siglo.

Ella escribió docenas de pies de pergamino y aun no tenía idea de cómo se sentía respecto de todo lo que le había dicho, o como se sentía respecto a él. Era perfectamente educada, ni más ni menos. Siempre pensó que ella mostraba sus sentimientos. Se había burlado de su típico gryffindorismo. Bueno, el burlado había sido él, porque aparentemente ella era tan capaz de evadirse como cualquier Slytherin.

Más frustrante, su recién descubierto respeto y deseo por ella evitaba que la presionara; estaría en un limbo hasta que ella fuera buena y estuviera lista para decidir cómo procederían. Luego del Señor Tenebroso había prometido jamás permitirse estar bajo el control de alguien más. Aparentemente el destino tenía otras ideas. Pero a pesar de todo, de alguna forma sabía que sin importar el resultado nunca la resentiría.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **N/A:** muchas gracias, como siempre, por todos los favoritos, alertas, y amorosos reviews. Este fin de semana trajo consigo un bastante grande desastre de fontanería y electrodomésticos y una tormenta tropical nos ha caído encima, así que este es mi lugar feliz, ¡gracias por volverlo así! Sé que ahora mismo todos se sienten mal por el pobre Draco así que estarán felices de escuchar que en algunas horas habrá una nueva actualización donde Hermione recibirá un empujoncito.

 **N/T:** siento quesea sólo uno, y tarde, pero tengo exámenes y no puedo traducir por falta de tiempo. El sábado trataré de subir otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

A Hermione comenzaba a asustarle cuánto extrañaba a Draco. Él le dijo que eso pasaría, que su magia ansiaría la del otro ahora que se habían encontrado, pero eso no evitaba que se asustase. Porque cuando todo eso pasó no le conocía tan bien, el no debería tener tal efecto en ella y ella dudaba que una conexión mágica le hiciera suspirar por él. Estaba fuera de su control y ella era una maniática del control.

Él era increíblemente paciente con ella, respondía todas sus preguntas sin demora y minuciosamente. Ahora era probablemente una de las principales expertas en veelas, y aun no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien; sus amigos quedaban descartados por obvias razones, sus padres nunca entenderían, si es que aceptaban conversar en primer lugar. Le tomó cinco vergonzosos días darse cuenta que había una candidata que había pasado por alto. Una mujer en quien implícitamente confiaba y quien probablemente sabía más que la mayoría. Inmediatamente se contactó con Andromeda Tonks vía flu y agendó para tomar el té con ella.

Tras la guerra, una vez que los funerales concluyeron, Hermione había volado a Australia para regresar la memoria a sus padres. La cosa no fue bien; no tuvo problema en devolver sus memorias, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentar su furia una vez lo hiciera. Al final le dieron un ultimátum: ellos o la magia. No comprendieron que ella no podía simplemente dejar de ser una bruja. Regreso a Inglaterra, eventualmente ellos también, pero tenían escaso contacto y ella ciertamente no podía regresar a su hogar de la infancia. Mientras tanto, La Madriguera siempre se había sentido algo sofocante para Hermione, como hija única simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a tanta actividad, y entre el palpable duelo de la familia y el hecho que su relación con Ron fracasó, encontró que ya no podía continuar viviendo allí. Así que Andromeda le ofreció gentilmente su hogar como refugio. Había pasado mucho tiempo allí de cualquier forma, cuidando a Teddy mientras Andromeda, una sanadora talentosa, trabajaba horas extra deshaciendo como podía el daño que el terrible régimen de Voldemort había causado a la población Británica. Se unieron a través de su respectivo dolor, y Andromeda sabía lo que era perder a la familia por las propias decisiones. Permaneció con la bruja mayor hasta que regreso a Hogwarts y una vez más tras graduarse mientras se acostumbraba a la vida adulta. Consideraba a Andromeda una madre de acogida y debía acudir a ella cuanto antes. El que fuera tía de Draco y supiera las historias de los Black era solo un bonus.

"Siempre es bueno verte, querida," saludó a Hermione apenas se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina, "pero algo me dice que esto no es una mera visita social," dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida por su observación, Andromeda no solo le conocía bien, estaba consciente que durante la llamada había estado algo frenética y también lucia bastante agotada. Era obvio que algo no andaba bien.

"Tienes razón," Hermione respondió irónicamente, "quería preguntarte lo que supieras sobre las veelas," dijo, notando una ligera sensación de deja vú de su conversación con Draco.

Andromeda estaba visiblemente sorprendida, y ella era muy difícil de sorprender.

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que vinieras conmigo?" inquirió.

"Sí, tuve un visitante sorpresa en el trabajo la pasada semana," evadió un poco.

Desconfiaba de la reacción que Andromeda tendría al hablar de un Malfoy. Aun siendo cercanas ella evitaba hablar de su pasado, y Narcissa Malfoy era todo lo que quedaba de la familia que la repudio en su juventud. Andromeda ni siquiera conocía a su sobrino. Hermione se sintió mal por abordar el asunto pero su necesidad de conocimiento y consejo era mayor que su culpa.

"¿Sí?"

Reunió todo su valor Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy," admitió quedamente, había ido por una razón, después de toso, y sería tonto dar vueltas a las cosas.

Si Andromeda no tuviese ya una postura perfecta Hermione estaba convencida que se habría envarado tras su revelación.

"¿Me estás diciendo que él ha manifestado habilidades de veela?" preguntó, con cierto deje en su voz.

Hermione asintió, para nada sorprendida de su rapidez para comprender.

"Y él dijo haberlo heredado de los Black, así que pensé que tendrías información cercana."

"Probablemente sepa más que la mayoría. Pero no comprendo porqué pidió tu consejo." inquirió, incrédula, "Su madre escucho las misma historias que yo, pasé una dura temporada creyendo que no las transmitiría, siempre había sido la más embelesada por ellas," soltó.

De nuevo no vio sentido a irse por las ramas.

"No, vino para decirme que yo soy su pareja," dijo serenamente.

Andromeda la miró por largo rato, y entonces comenzó a reír. Hermione simplemente permaneció sentada y aguardó.

"Lo siento, es un asunto serio," se disculpó luego de unos minutos, visiblemente más calmada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

"En realidad esa fue mi reacción, sólo que más larga, alta y más histérica."

Puso una mueca ante el recuerdo, realmente se sentía mal al respecto.

"Hablando de cosas que pasan factura," dijo Andromeda irónicamente, "¿Narcissa sabe acerca de esto? Ah, qué ironía, seguro que para ella es un sueño hecho realidad que su hijo sea una veela, pero el destino le trae una compañera nacida de muggles. Me encantaría ver si puede dejar de lado su creencias por la felicidad de su hijo con la única mujer que amará, o si insistirá en una unión destinada a hacerlo infeliz sólo para mantener la pureza del linaje."

Hermione suspiró.

"No le ha dicho a sus padres aún, sobre ser una veela o sobre mí. Y el linaje se verá manchado o se extinguirá," respondió con un triste resoplido.

Sabía que Draco no había dicho aquello para presionarla, no obstante así se sentía.

"¿A qué te refieres?" frunció el ceño.

"Según Draco," por poco tartamudeó su nombre, pero había pensado que sería extraño continuar llamándolo 'Malfoy,' era inútil pretender que seguía siendo aquel chico con quien asistió a la escuela, "solamente puede tener hijos conmigo. Su magia no le permitirá embarazar a otra bruja."

Andromeda asintió pensativamente, pero no parecía perturbada.

"Supongo que tiene sentido, eso explica algunos románticos disparates en las historias acerca de veelas solo teniendo familia con sus parejas, solo que nunca había pensado en tomarlo literalmente."

Hermione encogió los hombros.

"Él tiene unos diarios heredados de los ancestros que fueron veelas. Solo una veela ya manifestada y su pareja enlazada pueden leerlos, así que solo él conoce esos detalles. No piensas que me está mintiendo, ¿o sí?

"No," dijo sin dudar, "si eres su pareja –que ciertamente es algo sobre lo que no mentiría, el lazo es sagrado– iría contra todos sus instintos herirte de cualquier forma. No te engañaría.

Hermione solo asintió, por alguna razón se había inclinado a creerle desde el principio, al menos una vez que salió del shock. Era todo lo que sus instintos le gritaban. No, la duda no era lo que estaba retrasándola, era miedo.

"Lo extraño," admitió con voz queda.

"¿Lo extrañas?" preguntó Andromeda, frunciendo el ceño, "¿Está fuera del país? ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?"

Hermione miró a la bruja mayor, atónita por su rápida aceptación de la situación.

"No es que no pueda, es que no lo he hecho. Almorzamos el viernes, y me hablo de todo esto, y le dije que necesitaba pensar. Nos hemos escrito desde entonces, él ha estado dándome todos los detalles."

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas pensar? No tendrás la ridícula impresión de que necesitas mi permiso para estar con él solo porque su madre me rechazo por casarme con Ted, ¿o sí?" preguntó, algo molesta.

¿Qué? ¿Andromeda pensaba que debía solo estar con él, así como así?

"No, aunque iba a asegurarme que estuvieras de acuerdo con ello, no es la verdadera razón. Ahora mismo intento averiguar si estoy dispuesta a tener una relación con él."

Andromeda parecía completamente desconcertada por su afirmación.

"¿Tiene que ver con sus pasados? Ciertamente tienes muchas cuestiones que ver, pero la conexión entre una veela y su pareja es sagrada, serás capaz de hacerlo y, al final, nadie te hará más feliz que él."

"No, no es por nuestros pasados, no realmente, habíamos comenzado con una tentativa de amistad antes de todo esto. Sin embargo estoy preocupada por cómo mis amigos y los Weasley reaccionaran. Pero principalmente me preocupa que esto no sea real."

"¿Que no sea real?" inquirió Andromeda, aparentemente más confundida.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia Hermione habría encontrado divertida esa reacción, la bruja era usualmente imperturbable. Aun así sólo suspiró.

"Sí, como si solo fuera el efecto veela. Solo nuestra magia llamando la del otro, pero no verdadera atracción, y que eso no pueda ser amor verdadero."

Ella solo parpadeo en su dirección, murmurando 'efecto' para sí misma, pero luego una mirada de comprensión asomó lentamente en su rostro.

"Creo que entiendo, Ted tenía ese problema en ocasiones," dijo, asintiendo para sí.

"¿Qué problema es ese?"

"Eres hija de muggles," replicó.

Hermione abrió la boca automáticamente para protestar pero Andromeda alzo una mano para silenciarla.

"No que haya algo malo con ello," dijo con algo de dureza.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Nunca había visto a Andromeda mostrar una pizca de prejuicio, Merlín, la mujer se casó con un nacido de muggles y todavía pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el mundo no mágico incluso luego de que su marido hubiera fallecido, había sido tonto sacar conclusiones. Andromeda continuó calmadamente.

"Simplemente digo que no creciste con la magia, así que no confías en ella de la misma forma que aquellos que siempre la hemos tenido presente en nuestras vidas. La magia es tan parte de mí como de ti, pero en algunos aspectos tu perspectiva sigue siendo la de un muggle. Sabes que la magia es real pero a veces tienes problemas en creer que no es un truco."

De nuevo, una parte de Hermione quería indignarse por sus palabras, pero sabía que estaba malinterpretando su idea. Frunció el ceño e intentó asimilar el concepto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en el mundo mágico antes de dejar de buscar automáticamente un interruptor de luz al entrar a una habitación? Sé qué haces muchas cosas de la forma muggle. Eres mágica pero no dependes de ello como Draco o yo."

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir…" consideró.

Era cierto, su reacción automática no era siempre usar la magia para lidiar con las cosas, había descubierto que ambas podían ser una ventaja o un problema, dependiendo de la situación.

"Apliquémoslo a esta situación," continuó Andromeda, "Si él no fuera una vela y tú no fueras su pareja, si solo hubieses visto a Draco y lo hubieses encontrado guapo, ¿considerarías esa una razón válida para encontrarte atraída por él? Si le hubieses hablado y lo hubieses encontrado interesante, ¿lo sería? Si lo hubieses tocado y notado química entre ustedes, ¿eso también?"

Hermione asintió.

"Confías en lo que tus sentidos de la vista y tacto te dicen. En lo que tu cerebro te dice. En este caso la magia te está diciendo que te atrae, es un sentido extremadamente agudo y puede decirte que serían perfectos el uno para el otro y solo hicieran lo que ella les urge a hacer. Esto es más de lo que la mayoría de los magos alguna vez experimenta, pero como veela Draco es especial incluso para un mago y como su pareja tú también lo eres, así que las cosas son diferentes. Pero eso está bien."

Hermione recordó de repente la forma en que magia interactuaba cuando se tocaron, era algo de lo que jamás había escuchado antes y las palabras de Andromeda cobraron sentido.

"Sólo… quiero enamorarme," admitió apenada.

Andromeda la miro con simpatía y se estiró para tomar su mano en un maternal gesto de apoyo.

"Conseguirás enamorarte, cariño, es una conclusión más que obvia para ambos," apretó la mano de Hermione y se inclinó un poco más para darle un golpecito en la frente con el dedo, "Tu cerebro es tu mayor don y tu mayor maldición. Estas pensando esto demasiado, ¿no crees que es momento de escuchar a tu corazón y a tu magia? ¿Por qué torturarte extrañándolo de esta forma?"

"Parece demasiado rápido."

"¿Qué es rápido? No hay una regla que diga que deben casarse mañana. ¿Por qué no le dices que quieres salir? Dense la oportunidad de conocerse realmente. Merlín sabe todo lo que Lucius tuve que hacer para cortejar a Narcissa, y se acicalaba como un pavo todo el tiempo."

Hermione resistió el impulso de reír ante la imagen que Andromeda le pintaba de los Malfoy mayores. También se dio cuenta que su sugerencia era realmente una buena idea. Con lo que Hermione había estado lidiando era saber si era un asunto de todo o nada. Pero no, al menos no de inmediato. Podía abordar esta como cualquier otra relación con un hombre por el que estaba interesada, y basarse en el hecho de que, en ese caso, había menos posibilidades de un corazón roto.

Realmente ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué la próxima vez que lo viera debía entregarle su virginidad, dejarlo morderla para sellar el vínculo, y luego mudarse a Malfoy Manor? Qué absurdo, había dejado que la situación trastocara sus pensamientos. Y cada día se volvía mas difícil estar lejos de él y siendo realista no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar; con seguridad sería mejor control de la situación como pudiera que continuar viviendo en negación hasta quebrarse. Sin mencionar que sería egoísta e injusto para Draco.

"Estás manejando esto mejor de lo que pensé," admitió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres como una hija para mí y pensaste que estaría preocupada de que entrases en una nueva relación? ¿O porque Draco es mi sobrino y un ex mortífago?"

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por la franca deducción.

"Ambas, supongo," admitió.

"Bueno, como madre siempre me preocupo por ti, viene en el paquete, pero como bruja entiendo lo especial que es la conexión de una veela con su pareja y es todo lo que podría querer para ti. No quiero que te niegues esa felicidad. En cuanto a Draco, bueno, si le recriminase las acciones de mi familia, no sería mejor que ellos. Lo juzgare en base a sus propios méritos cuando lo conozca. Pero confío en tu juicio y si él realmente hubiera pensado y actuado como un mortífago, creo que estarías aquí despotricando contra la horrible persona que fue y no simplemente asustada por la conexión que tienes con él."

Hermione solo la observaba, asombrada, si tenía dudas aun habían sido perfectamente resueltas. De hecho, ahora se sentía bastante tonta por haber pasado los últimos cinco días en estado de pánico por la situación. Tomo aire profundamente mientras otro asunto que había estado ignorando reaparecía ahora que había tomado una decisión respecto a Draco.

"Estoy preocupada por como reaccionaran mis amigos, no estoy segura que alguno de ellos acepte a Draco. Harry siempre lo ha odiado y los Weasley y los Malfoy son como agua y aceite. O, no sé, como dos cosas que no solo no se mezclan sino que luchan la una contra la otra," mordió su labio, en espera de una réplica.

Andromeda solo la miró por largo rato.

"No puedo decirte que hacer, Hermione. Mi vida es una prueba de que algunas ocasiones las cosas no funcionan a la perfección, que a veces escoger una cosa significa perder otras. Los Weasley son buenas personas, pero pueden ser muy sentenciosos y Harry permite que lo arrastren. El destino te ha dado la oportunidad de tener verdadera felicidad, con poder y prestigio además, si lo quieres. Si te hicieran rechazar eso por sus propios prejuicios, ¿realmente son tus amigos?"

Sus palabras se sintieron como plomo en el estómago de Hermione, porque eran ciertas. Se debía a sí misma, y a Draco, quien no había sido más que maravilloso desde que todo aquello empezó, darles una oportunidad. Pero hacerlo podía costarle sus más antiguas amistades, y seria terriblemente duro de lidiar si escogían sus prejuicios por sobre ella. Solo asintió para indicar que había entendido lo que Andromeda decía y alzo la cabeza para mirarla cuando otro pensamiento la alcanzó.

"Voy a ser atosigada con un montón de tonterías de sangre pura, ¿no?" inquirió con pavor.

La mayor sonrió con maldad.

"Definitivamente, pero estaré feliz de ayudarte a atravesarlo."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/A:** Gracias a todos, como siempre la respuesta es genial. ¿Qué piensan de Andromeda? Ella será importante. Pienso, espero, que este es el capítulo que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando, cuando Hermione finalmente se aclaró. A partir de ahora hay mucho Dramione todo el tiempo, confío en que les guste. Actualización en unos días, ¡gracias por leer!

 **N/T:** de verdad lamento la demora. Sucedieron bastantes cosas tras los exámenes, y realmente no he podido darme el tiempo de sentarme a traducir como se debía. Es apenas un capítulo, y ya tengo la mitad del que sigue listo, espero poder subir dos la próxima vez. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favoritos, y prometo ya no colgarme tanto con esto para merecerlos realmente xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Draco se habría sentido avergonzado de su reacción por la lechuza que Hermione le envió al sexto día, si alguien hubiera estado presente cuando la recibió. Estaba demasiado maravillado para molestarse en borrar la ridícula sonrisa de su rostro. Ella quería verlo. Lo había invitado a su departamento. Él probablemente habría sugerido otro punto de encuentro porque no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarse estando en su presencia y en su espacio, pero era demasiado curioso, quería ver dónde vivía. Quería saber todo sobre ella.

Como sospechaba, ella vivía en el mundo muggle. No la culpaba, era el único lugar donde podría disfrutar del anonimato. Esa era la razón por la que en un principio la había llevado a un restaurante muggle. Su comodidad era primordial. Pero por suerte para él ella estaba conectada a la red flu, de otra forma no tendría idea de cómo encontrar el departamento. Se presentó en su living a la hora acordada luego del trabajo al día siguiente, para encontrarla de pie, esperándolo.

Lucia hermosa en un vestido rojo sujeto por finos tirantes y ceñido a su pequeña cintura para acabar en una falda completa que terminaba justo sobre sus rodillas y le daba una encantadora vista de su escote. Draco tenía la sensación de que se convertiría en un gran fan de la ropa muggle. Su cabello lucia salvaje y suelto alrededor de su rostro, no parecía estar usando maquillaje y se encontraba adorablemente descalza. No se había arreglado, lucia bien pero casual, no era un encuentro formal.

Fue felizmente tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se paró frente a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para que reposar la barbilla en el tope de su cabeza cuando se acurrucó contra él, sentía que al fin estaba en casa. Su suspiro de felicidad se unió al de él.

"Entonces, ¿esto significa que estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad?" preguntó en voz alta, incapaz de esperar un momento.

"¿Qué?" carraspeó, "ah, sí, por supuesto," dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y enterró el rostro en su pecho, "pero primero te debo una disculpa," su voz vacilante se vio ahogada por la tela de su túnica.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió.

¿Qué podría tener a su valiente compañera prácticamente acobardada contra él?

"He sido una cobarde egoísta."

Resopló, ciertamente no esperaba eso.

"¿Tú? ¿La chica dorada de Gryffindor? No creo que nadie sea capaz de acusarte de cobardía, imprudencia quizás," la picó gentilmente, intentando sacarla de su desánimo.

"Pero lo he sido, es sólo que me asustas," gimió.

Se congeló y sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr. ¿Estaba asustada de él? Aquello no debería ser posible, sus instintos debía decirle que estaba a salvo con él. Pero claro que había sido un mortífago, parte de un grupo que activamente esclavizaba, torturaba y asesinaba gente con su estatus de sangre. Ella había sido víctima de esa tortura, y él un testigo, no había hecho nada para protegerla. Su nueva situación no borraba sus pasados, una cosa era ser amigos casuales y otra era confiar en alguien lo suficiente para establecer una relación romántica. Pero dijo que iba a darle una oportunidad, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Afortunadamente ella pareció entender sus pensamientos antes que él se alejara dejándose llevar por la desesperación. Estiró el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡No, no de esa forma! ¡Nunca he estado asustada de ti! Sin ofender, pero no te encontraba muy intimidante, 'mi padre se enterará de esto,'" se mofó suavemente, en una sorprendentemente buena imitación de su particular tonillo.

El alivio que sintió fue casi aplastante, ni siquiera le importó que estuviese riendo a su costa.

"¿Así te disculpas?" bromeó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo sé, estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo. No soy buena admitiendo cuando me equivoco," admitió a regañadientes.

"Bueno, no sé mucho al respecto, no suelo equivocarme," dijo con altivez.

Lo miró, parpadeando adorablemente mientras procesaba aquello.

"Aun eres un completo imbécil, ¿no?"

Sonrió con suficiencia.

"Espero que no estuvieses aguardando por algún tipo de metamorfosis de personalidad," dijo, medio en broma.

"No, no lo haría… quiero que seas tú. No estoy segura de saber quién es aun, pero creo que estoy bastante familiarizada con tu arrogancia. Si repentinamente se fuera sería algo desconcertante. De cualquier forma, trataba de disculparme," dijo con juguetona frustración.

"Continua," dijo con magnificencia, la formalidad opacada por la forma en que la abrazaba contra él.

"Me siento muy cercana a ti, muy conectada. No es lógico, y soy muy dependiente de mi lógica. Me asustó, así que te evité. Pero no era justo para ti, no has sido más que amable y complaciente. Lo menos que podía hacer esa reunirme contigo para charlar las cosas en lugar de hacerte escribir resmas de pergamino, pero ignoré tus pedidos y me oculté. Y lo siento por eso."

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar al respecto.

"Acepto tu disculpa. No voy a mentirte, me pusiste nervioso. No podía averiguar en qué estabas pensando. Pero no puedo culparte por la reacción que pudiste haber tenido. Tuve meses para hacerme a la idea de que eras mi pareja, y años antes de saber que podría convertirme en una veela. Solo han sido unos días para ti, era de esperarse que necesitaras tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo, ¿puedo preguntar qué te hizo volver en sí?"

Sonrió para sí misma.

"Recibí el buen consejo de confiar en mi magia y mi corazón."

"Se oye como un buen consejo," aceptó.

Inspiró profundamente, para asegurarse que ella estaba, aun, entre sus brazos.

"¿Me estas olfateando?," preguntó, con lo que pareció una risita, aunque no podía estar seguro porque nunca había escuchado a Hermione Granger reír tontamente.

"Acostúmbrate, tengo que asegurarme que estas a salvo, especialmente después de pasar mucho tiempo separados. Si sirve de algo, hueles absolutamente delicioso," concluyó lujuriosamente.

"Tú también hueles bastante bien," dijo, y él se deleitó con la su forma de enterrar el rostro en su pecho, esta vez porque lo quería y no porque intentaba ocultarse.

De repente ella se apartó y lo miró, y él pudo notar comprensión cruzar su rostro.

"¿Es por eso que te veías tan mal cuando viniste a verme la semana pasada, porque habíamos estado lejos mucho tiempo?" preguntó, ansiosa.

Compuso una mueca.

"¿Era tan obvio?"

"Bueno, siempre te ves guapo, nada puede cambiar eso, solo digamos que te veías como yo me sentía antes de rendir mis TIMOS, exhausta y estresada al punto del colapso."

Reprimió el deseo de pavonearse ante la descripción recibida, y simplemente se regodeó internamente de que su pareja lo considerara guapo.

"Eso suena bastante acertado," admitió sin dejar entrever algo mas.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó, sus ojos muy abiertos y arrepentidos.

"No es tu culpa, amor, no podrías haber sabido y era yo quien permanecía alejado de ti," la tranquilizó, reflexivamente.

"Pero te he estado evitando toda la semana, te he hecho sufrir," se lamentó, "No sabía que eso pasaría."

Su corazón se hinchó, ella era maravillosa, tan compasiva. Era cada vez más claro por qué era su compañera. Nunca había tenido a alguien así en su vida y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese qué era lo que estaba extrañando, ella estaba allí para llenar vacíos y limar las asperezas en su vida. A cambio sería tan fuerte que nada podría pasar sobre él para lastimarla de ninguna forma.

"Por favor, no te preocupes por ello," pidió, atrapándola de nuevo entre sus brazos, y ella sin dudar se acurrucó nuevamente contra él.

Sabía que era una persona cariñosa. Los sacrificios que había hecho por sus amigos eran prueba de ello. Había sido testigo a lo lejos del afecto que el trio de Gryffindor había compartido por años. Si era honesto, los había envidiado. Porque no había tenido mucho afecto en su vida. Parecía que ahora sí pero no se había atrevido a esperar este nivel del mismo tan pronto por parte de ella. Ella podía ser su perdición, pero también podía hacerlo más feliz de que creía posible.

"Te extrañé," admitió en voz baja, mostrándose más vulnerable de lo que jamás había hecho frente a nadie.

"Yo también. Es extraño, ¿no? Digo, no nos conocemos muy bien pero de repente es difícil permanecer lejos de ti."

"Es así como funciona. ¿Por qué querríamos estar separados si se siente tan bien permanecer juntos? Y nos conocemos desde los once, es casi la mitad de nuestras vidas, diría que nos conocemos bastante bien," dijo, concentrado en apartarle el cabello del rostro.

"No, eso es diferente," aclaró, "hemos estado cerca el uno del otro, y siento que sé muchas cosas de ti sólo de observarte, pero no te conozco realmente."

Frunció el ceño con confusión.

"Por ejemplo, sé que eres bueno volando y que jugaste de buscador en Hogwarts. Pero no sé si es porque eres un obseso del Quidditch como Ron, o si es más acerca de estar en una escoba como Harry, o quizás algo en medio. ¡Merlín!" cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza con vigor, como si intentase alejar algo. Él tuvo que apartarse un poco mientras su salvaje cabello le azotaba, "Realmente he pasado tanto tiempo con chicos adolescentes que el quidditch fue el primer ejemplo que pensé."

Rio ante su aparente disgusto consigo misma y notó que eso probablemente le hablaba de como se sentía respecto al quidditch. Sabía que asistía fielmente a los partidos mientras estuvieron en la escuela pero asumió que había sido más por sus amigos que por ella.

"Bien, tengo uno mejor," continuó, ignorante de sus pensamientos, "Sé que eres inteligente, que tu mejor clase era pociones; pero no sé si es porque era tu favorita, o si solo tenías talento natural para ello. En todo caso, no sé si te gustaba la escuela o solo eras un estudiante dedicado."

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos y te cuento?" sugirió, divertido e incitado por su aparente entusiasmo.

"De acuerdo," aceptó, guiándolo al sofá, "pero quiero hablar de otra cosa primero."

"¿De qué?" preguntó conforme, sentándose y jalándola de nuevo a sus brazos, pero ella se retorció y alejo de su agarre, volteando de manera que se encontraba de frente a él, cruzada de piernas.

"Hablé con Andromeda de esto," hizo un gesto refiriéndose a ellos dos.

"¿Mi tia?" inquirio con sorpresa.

No estaba enterado de que ella y Hermione se conocieran. De hecho, sabía muy poco de la mujer que había sido desheredada por su familia al casarse con un nacido de muggles. Se preguntó distraídamente si ese sería su destino; no que pudiera ser expulsado de la familia Black, él era el Señor Black ahora, pero su padre ciertamente podía desheredarlo, aunque eso lo dejara sin heredero. No estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no notar cómo se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y tuvo que resistir la urgencia se estirarse y evitar que continuara haciéndolo.

"Lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente debí pedirte permiso, pero realmente necesitaba otra opinión y Andromeda siempre me ha dado buenos consejos. Pensé que ella sería más objetiva que la mayoría, pese a su relación contigo, es extremadamente imparcial. Además, me dijiste que la herencia de veela es del lado materno de tu familia así que me di cuenta que ella podría tener mucha más información que cualquiera. Ella fue quien me dijo que confiara en mí: en mi magia y mi corazón."

Él estaba bien con cualquier cosa que hubiera ayudado a Hermione a reaccionar, demonios, tendría que enviar un obsequio a la mujer por darle a su pareja tan buen consejo.

"Está bien," le aseguró, "si confías en ella, confío en ti."

Fue una afirmación poco común en él, y una prueba de como su nueva conexión con Hermione lo había cambiado. Especialmente dado que no le importó darse cuenta que había sonado como un Gryffindor.

"Bueno, ella me señaló que todo esto me es más difícil de asimilar porque soy nacida de muggles. No crecí dependiendo de mi magia como tú, así que no me valgo incondicionalmente de ella de la misma forma que tú. Ne es difícil acepta que estamos hechos para estar juntos porque nuestra magia nos une, mientras que tú lo haces automáticamente. Además, corres con la ventaja de haber escuchado historias de veelas y sus parejas toda tu vida, esto es nuevo para mí."

Ella estaba en lo cierto, tenían perspectivas muy diferentes. Pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que esa perspectiva afectaría la forma en que ella interpretara su revelación. Ahora que lo mencionaba parecía obvio. Le alegraba que tuviera a su tía, que estaba preparada para entender ambas formas de pensar, para guiarla.

"Ella sugirió algo que me gustó. Dijo que deberíamos intentar salir así podemos conocernos de una forma más tradicional. Y hay algo que me gustaría agregar. Me gustaría mantener nuestra relación en secreto por un tiempo, cuando llegue el momento me gustaría poder decir a mis amigos algo más que 'él es una veela, soy su pareja, ta-da ¡estamos juntos!'" explicó, agitando las manos como loca, "Quiero conocerte par entonces y ser capaz de decirles qué es lo que me gusta de ti."

Estaba desconcertado por sus locos gestos y por un momento dudó. Cuando descubrió que era una veela se encontró entusiasmado por la idea de evitar los tediosos y complicados rituales de cortejo que normalmente habría tenido que emprender como sangre pura y vástago de dos prominentes familias. Pero cuando lo pensó de dio cuenta de que a ella no le importaban esos rituales, ¡solo quería ser cortejada y la tonta estaba muy nerviosa para pedírselo! También se enfadó momentáneamente por la idea de mantenerse en secreto, pero entonces pensó que el secretismo significaba que podía tenerla para él antes que los idiotas con los que se asociaba interfirieran. Y eso sonaba simplemente perfecto.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, bellas personas! Muchas gracias por continuar apoyando esta historia, especialmente aquellos que se han tomado el tempo de dejar un reviews, leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos. Me disculpo por no responder ninguno esta semana pero ha sido una de esas semanas de "las desgracias nunca vienen solas" en casa, empezando por la gripe estomacal. Nos estamos recuperando pero asumí que todos ustedes preferirían que concentrara mi aun limitada energía en actualizar. ¡Disfruten!

 **N/T:** Me gustaría agradecerles por aguardar pacientemente esta actualización, sé que prometí no demorar y que no tengo excusa para ello. Pronto empiezo la universidad y estoy algo ocupada finiquitando algunos asuntos, así que no estoy en condiciones de sentarme a traducir, pero haré lo posible para seguir actualizando. Mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alerts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen indiscutiblemente a J.K. y la historia es de RiverWriter. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Hermione sentía que se lastimaría el labio mientras esperaba su respuesta. Él había llegado a través de la red flu y ella había sido incapaz de resistir la urgencia de alcanzarlo y rodearlo con los brazos. Y entonces no quiso dejarlo ir. La sensación de la lujosa tela de su túnica contra su mejilla, su penetrante esencia a limpio, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola; se dificultó recordar por qué había estado tan preocupada. Y él había sido genial, picándola durante su tartamudeada disculpa, haciéndola sentir completamente cómoda. Comenzaba a pensar si realmente lo merecía. Había quedado muy claro en el pasado que ella era pésima para las relaciones.

Ahora pedía más de él, ¿era demasiado? No quería que pensara que se avergonzaba de él, nunca le habría dicho a Andromeda, una mujer que respetaba y admiraba por sobre el resto, acerca de él de haber sido así. Solo quería mantenerlo para sí por un tiempo así tendrían la oportunidad de lucir como una pareja antes de verse bajo el escrutinio público.

Una vez más se sintió sobrepasada por la gran influencia que tenía en ella. Ansiaba su buena opinión. Odiaba la idea de herir sus sentimientos. Así que fue bueno cuando, aparentemente de ningún lugar, alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Por Godric, era hermoso. Y al parecer era suyo. Se preguntó cuánto le tomaría acostumbrarse a ello.

"Está bien, princesa, lo que tú quieras," sonrió de lado, "será un honor para mí cortejarte, y no me importa mantener nuestra relación por el momento, hasta que vea que tú estarás contenta."

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos.

"¿Princesa?" preguntó, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

Eso solo hizo su sonrisa crecer.

"Sí," dijo simplemente.

Decidió no discutirle, tenía el presentimiento que él se mantendría en su trece, y también presentía que, por mucho que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, él seguiría enloqueciéndola.

"Lo que quiera," probó, dándose cuenta que había algo que deseaba en ese momento, tuvo muchas preguntas acerca de su transformación, estaba desesperada por verla por su cuenta.

"Oh sí," prácticamente ronroneó, "después de todo, estoy diseñado para complacerte."

Se sintió acalorada tras su insinuación y supo que estaba muy sonrojada. Tenía muy poca experiencia con la intimidad física y esperaba que él no quisiera entrar en ese aspecto de la relación. Apartó el pensamiento y lo miró. Él rió oscuramente entre dientes y le dio una mirada de reconocimiento, sus pensamientos debían haber estado escritos en su rostro.

"No tienes que estar nerviosa conmigo, lo sabes," le dijo, pasando de divertido a preocupado rápidamente.

Se removió incómoda antes de decidir ser brutalmente honesta con él, alzó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros.

"No tengo mucha experiencia sexualmente hablando. Nada, de hecho. Y no sé qué esperas de mí. No estoy segura de sentirme preparada pronto," confesó, arrojándole una mirada que lo desafiaba a retarla.

Pero su mirada se suavizó.

"Oh, no te preocupes por ello, no espero algo, y ciertamente no te apuraría, sólo quiero que seas tú," dijo, como si no importara, "y por mucho que disfrute molestándote y haciéndote sonrojar si te hace sentir incomoda me detendré."

"No," dijo abruptamente, "No me importa que me molestes, solo no quería que hubieran malentendidos," no quería que se contuviera con ella, le gustaba su sentido del humor.

Él asintió.

"No es como si tuviera experiencia, de cualquier forma, no tengo prisa," dijo despreocupadamente.

Parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Acababa de confesar que era virgen? No que hubiera nada malo con ello, pero sabía que a su edad era considerado un poco más que extraño, y ella no esperaba escucharlo de un atractivo y codiciado mago como Draco. Había escuchado a las niñas del colegio hablar de él cuando tenían doce o trece, había sido un rompecorazones. Y ella conocía a los adolescentes, no eran famosos por dejar pasar oportunidades de sexualizar. Oportunidades que estaba segura a él se le habían presentado.

"¿Es otra cosa de las veelas?" inquirió.

"Sí," dijo simplemente, "siempre supe que me atraían las mujeres, e incluso intenté un poco de besuqueo, pero nunca lo disfruté lo suficiente para querer repetir la experiencia con la misma bruja, o llevarla más allá. Incluso antes de ser capaz de encontrarte, eras la única que iba a desear," se encogió de hombros, como si se tratase de la cosa más simple del mundo.

"¿No te sentías fuera de lugar?"

Ella sabía de relaciones que se habían dado cuando una o ambas partes no quisieron quedarse atrás del resto de sus pares; la de Ron con Lavender Brown durante el sexto año le vino a la mente.

"En absoluto," dijo con facilidad.

"¿Era igual para mí?" preguntó, "Digo, ¿había algo que me evitaba desear a otros hombres porque soy tu pareja?"

Él se acercó y le colocó un mechón tras la oreja.

"No estoy muy seguro, todos los diarios de mis ancestros tienen siglos de antigüedad. Como estoy seguro que sabes que la virtud de una mujer era celosamente resguardada entonces, así que sus parejas simplemente no tuvieron contacto con otros hombres, y si fue así omitieron era información para proteger sus reputaciones en la posteridad. Así que no tengo ninguna información al respecto. Pero una corazonada me dice que sí, debido a nuestra conexión algo te decía que algo no iba bien con los otros hombres. No habría tenido mucho sentido que te vinculases con alguien más antes de que siquiera tuviera posibilidad de encontrarte, la magia lo habría evitado, ¿no crees?"

Hermione asintió, en realidad tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero no estaba lo bastante cómoda aun para profundizar en una discusión acerca de sexo con él, y ciertamente no estaba lista para, no porque pensara que su temperamento pudiese manejarlo, una explicación de los eventos que llevaron a Ronald Weasley a creer que ella era una mojigata cuando ella sabía muy bien que no era así. Su cuerpo funcionaba perfectamente, el deseo estaba allí, él había sido el problema. Encajaba perfectamente con lo que Draco acababa de decirle.

"Bueno, cuando escribas tu propio diario puedes agregar que incluso contemplar cualquier tipo de intimidad con otro hombre se siente 'eww' para las parejas," dijo.

Permaneció sentado contemplándola por largo rato y entonces echó atrás la cabeza y rió.

"'Eww,' ¡¿se siente 'eww'?!" soltó con dificultad, "Qué descriptiva, señorita Granger."

"Es conciso y acertado," dijo suavemente.

Dejó de reír y la miró con cautela.

"Me disculparía por eso, pero sería una mentira. Lamento cualquier problema que ese sentimiento pudo haberte causado, sin embargo."

Solo asintió, no lamentaba que sus instintos la hubiesen guiado lejos del hombre equivocado. Si su reacción hubiese sido menos extrema temía que habría cedido ante Ron y se habría arrepentido luego.

"No me refería sólo a eso sin embargo, Hermione. Estabas tan nerviosa antes, para pedirme que te cortejara. Quiero que te sientas cómoda pidiéndome las cosas. Quiero complacerte, de cada forma. Tengo bóvedas llenas de oro y una compañía internacional a mi disposición para darte cualquier cosa que pudieras querer. Sólo tienes que pedirlo."

Sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza.

"No es eso por lo que estoy aquí, es por ti, no necesito cosas de ti."

"Pero si las necesitas, por favor dímelo. Si es algo material o un pedido, quiero que te sientas segura. Y mientras tanto solo tengo que malcriarte."

Ella bufó.

"Pero antes, ¿sonó como si quizás hubiera algo que quisieras?" la engatusó.

Bueno, al menos no era algo que requiriera bóvedas repletas de oro.

"Quiero verte transformar," dijo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo y rebotando un poco en los cojines del sofá en anticipación.

"Oh, ¿eso quieres?" dijo, su voz profunda y cálida,

"Draco," lo reprendió impacientemente.

Su mirada juguetona se suavizó de inmediato.

"Me gusta eso," confesó sin aliento.

Ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Dijiste mi nombre," respondió.

"Oh," supuso que lo había dicho, ni siquiera lo había notado, "habría sido un poco extraño que continuara llamándote 'Malfoy,'" señaló.

Él asintió y sus pupilas se dilataron.

"Especialmente porque tengo la intención de que un día seas una Malfoy también," dijo, ronco.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aún tenía que pensar en eso. ¿No se suponía que evadían ese tipo de propuestas? Supuso que no los hombres-veela.

"Oh," se oyó murmurar.

"Eso probablemente te molesta, ¿no es así?" preguntó en voz baja, estirándose y cubriendo sus manos con las de él, mucho más grandes.

De repente se vio invadida por esa hermosa calidez. Había disfrutado estando sólo en su compañía, pero eso era mucho mejor. Suspiró placenteramente.

"Sólo me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme," dijo.

Secretamente pensó que si continuaba sintiéndose de esa manera cuando él la tocaba entonces se acostumbraría a lo que sea, pero jamás le diría eso. Solo podía maravillarse pensando en cómo sería cuando el contacto con su piel fuera mayor.

"Quisiera que mi nombre fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso, me honraría mucho que me ayudases con eso," confesó él, tímidamente.

Ella tragó grueso, incapaz de responder; simplemente era demasiado para pensar en el momento.

"¿La transformación?" insistió, para cambiar el tema y porque en verdad estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Él le guiñó, sin perturbarse, mientras se ponía de pie. Realmente envidiaba la facilidad con que lidiaba con toda esa situación, ella era un desastre en comparación.

"¡Qué estás haciendo!" le siseó en pánico cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la túnica.

Él dejó salir otra oscura risita y ella se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría al erotismo de ese sonido.

"Tengo que quitármela y a la camisa si no quiero destrozarlas," explicó.

Se quitó la camisa para revelar su pálido, esculpido torso, el cual apenas pudo refrenarse de tocar. Tenía cicatrices, como ella, algunas que no pudo identificar, algunas que sabía eran del sectumsempra de Harry, y luego estaba la terrible mancha sobre su antebrazo de la desvanecida Marca Tenebrosa; ninguna de ellas disminuía su intempestiva belleza. De repente su cuerpo comenzó a reverberar frente a sus ojos y entonces él estaba frente a ella luciendo como una especie de ángel. Alas inmensas con plumas del mismo color que su distintivo cabello se asomaban desde detrás de su espalda y ella calculó que si las extendía tendría unos diez pies de envergadura, y eran hermosas. Sus orejas habían cambiado de forma, y ahora lucían casi élficas, sus pupilas eran dos rayas dentro de los irises del color del mercurio líquido, sus caninos se habían alargado, y podía jurar que él brillaba. Algo le dijo que para cualquier otro él había lucido peligroso, pero sentada frente a él mientras se cernía sobre ella supo que nunca estaría más segura en su vida, excepto en sus brazos. Jamás podría temerle, sólo estaba en peligro de arrojársele.

"Oh, Draco," jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, "eres tan hermoso."

No pudo resistirlo más, se paró frente a él y puso las manos en su pecho. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

"Mira quién habla," dijo con reverencia, "he sabido por un largo tiempo que te habías convertido en una mujer hermosa, pero esto…" alzó sus manos para acunar su rostro, "eres la criatura más exquisita que alguna vez haya visto. Olvida lo de princesa, eres una diosa. Afrodita ha cobrado vida frente a mí. Aunque," sus labios se alzaron con diversión, "Atenea sería más apropiada para ti," se inclinó y besó su frente.

Resopló en desacuerdo.

"No difames a mi pareja," gruñó, y ella reprimió un pequeño gimoteo por cuan sexy había sonado, "mi vista es mucho mejor en esta forma, puedo verte con claridad," explicó, su voz maravillada, "mi muy inteligente, hermosa, benevolente diosa de ojos brillantes."

"No soy una posesión," afirmó, tratando de sonar petulante y fracasando miserablemente mientras se derretía en sus brazos, figurativamente.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres, ¿Quién podría desear poseer tal ser, Hermione?" su nombre fue un ruego en sus labios, "eres incandescente, tu magia es tan fuerte, tan electrizante, realmente puedo verla. Es extraordinario, eres… dorada. Y tus ojos prácticamente resplandecen, ¿cómo es que nunca vi el encantador color canela del que son? Y tu cabello," prácticamente exclamó, "ex como si tuviera vida propia en la más sensual y salvaje forma."

"¿Es lo que veo a tu alrededor, tu magia? Brilla, casi parece plateado."

"¿Es eso lo que ves?" preguntó con una risita, "qué apropiado."

Sólo pudo sonreírle y asentir de regreso, era una apropiada representación no sólo de la lealtad a sus casas sino también de sus personalidades; ella era toda calidez y energía, él férrea fuerza y reserva.

"¿Puedo tocar?" inquirió educadamente, estirándose haca sus alas, muriendo por sentirlas contra sus yemas.

"Por favor," la urgió.

Se estremeció cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlas y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan maravilloso como había imaginado, suaves pero fuertes. Merlín, aquello era irreal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba él de pie frente a ella en su sala, una veela, su veela, ofreciéndole todo lo que era y fue? Por primera vez sintió más excitación que miedo ante aquel pensamiento, porque a pesar de la irreal naturaleza de la situación, había algo que se sentía completamente bien al respecto. Quizás todo aquello por lo que nunca supo que había estado esperando se encontraba frente a ella. Tomo una profunda respiración.

"Puedes volar," obvió con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Eres, por lejos, lo mejor acerca de esto. Pero, después de eso, ser capaz de volar sin escoba es bastante genial," remarcó con una sonrisa ligera que jamás había visto en él.

Su ritmo cardiaco se elevó ante la vista, pero en lugar de retroceder se acurrucó contra su pecho, instintivamente buscando seguridad. La envolvió en su abrazo, encapsulándola con sus alas, era la más gloriosa sensación. Había una parte de ella que le gritaba que se estaba poniendo a gusto con él muy pronto. Sabía que esa parte era su muy jactancioso cerebro. Pero había tomado la palabra de Andromeda muy en serio, así que lo ignoró a favor de su a menudo ignorado corazón.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto," hablo contra su cálida piel.

"Casi lo hago," suspiró él en respuesta.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **N/A:** este me dio pelea, dura. Amaría que me hicieran saber que piensan porque siento que he perdido toda perspectiva (no en toda la historia, solo en este capítulo, pero aún me vuelve loca). ¡Gracias, todos ustedes son geniales!

 **N/T** : aquí viene otra disculpa por la demora, pero por fin puedo decir que entiendo a todos los que afirman que la universidad los consume. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como en las historias. En fin, me gustaría mencionar cuan jodidamente enamorada estoy de este Draco, que no hace más que mejorar, por cierto.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que he decidido hacer algo respecto a esta historia: la pondré en "pausa". No, no voy a abandonarla ni nada de eso. Simplemente me tomaré mi tiempo de traducir unos cuantos capítulos antes de continuar actualizando, de modo que no haga taaan larga la espera entre uno y otro. No sabrán de mí en un tiempo, al menos no por este medio, pero en mi biografía está el link de mi página de Facebook, y trataré de subir algunos adelantos por ahí.

También les agradezco mucho los reviews a todos, así como los favoritos y las alertas, en verdad que son un gran apoyo.


End file.
